Tangled Limbs
by sarenia
Summary: Hermione and Draco invite their friends for a shared night of fun. And pleasure. Explicit lemons. Orgy fic. What it says on the tin.
1. Chapter 1

**Orgy fic. What it says on the tin.**

**To the lovely TheLastLynx. I'm so lucky that we met! Never give up on feminism and sex-positivity. Hope you'll like it!**

**PLEASE READ: Not all of the characters listed below have sex with each other in this fic, but tagging all the pairings just got too ridiculously long. Simply assume that they might interact. ******All acts in this fic are consensual. **If in doubt, please check my tags on AO3. Have fun reading ;)!**

**Pairings and characters: Hermione/Draco, Pansy Parkinson/Neville Longbottom, Astoria Greengrass/Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood/George Weasley; Padma Patil; Blaise Zabini**

**All my love to HeartOfAspen (alpha and beta) who suffered through literally months of complaining and moaning and exuberant yelling about this fic. Your beta is invaluable and I can't properly express how much it means to me that you spend your precious time on my writing! A huuuge thank you to Astoria_J13 who took on the task to brit-pick this fic. I'm a lucky gal having met you and I'm grateful for your help! And last, but not least, Thank youuuuu to frumpologist for the amazing aesthetic! I love what you made out of my cryptic hints.**

**This fic is cross-posted from AO3. My penname there is sarena.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Pansy's jeans are awfully tight."

Hermione sipped on her water, turning her head to observe an unexpected couple sprawled across one of the sofas.

"I don't see how Potter should be able to get his hands down them, but alas, I stand corrected," Draco added casually as he looked ahead, but Hermione had the impression that his eyes flickered to hers for a second.

Face buried in Pansy's neck from behind, Harry seemed to have a similar thought. He pulled his fingers out of her trousers to nimbly open the button and pull the zipper down. Without missing a beat, he resumed right where he had left off. His hand could be seen moving beneath the delicate fabric of her knickers visible through her half-opened jeans, Pansy's opened shirt pushed up haphazardly. The dark lavender fabric parted to allow for a view of her pert nipples showing through the sheer, red bra she was wearing. Harry's other hand fumbled a little with the front clasp until it snapped open, but then he found a bud and _tugged_. The witch's eyes fluttered closed, her upper body arching off Harry's chest with a moan.

Hermione clamped her thighs together in response to the erotic sight. She was getting wet already, and they hadn't really started yet.

A myriad of magically-lit candles illuminated the room they'd prepared. While the golden light shone just brightly enough to showcase the delicious details of tonight's activities, it was also warm enough to cast a seductive glow over everything. Two generously-sized beds were located on two sides of the room, each accompanied by chairs and bedside cabinets. One of the beds was empty, the cream-coloured sheets on it still smooth and innocent; the second was occupied by a half-naked, intrigued-looking Blaise, who did not bother to conceal his curiosity. On the remaining sides of the room were two sofas, one long enough to seat four people, while the other was the low, cozy loveseat Hermione and Draco were sitting upon.

Padma and Luna were undressing Neville, and each other, in the middle of the room, giggling and touching every freed patch of skin as they pushed him back onto a plush chair. Throughout the room were scattered several of these chairs, along with little tables loaded with drinks and snacks. They had all started out at the high table next to the doorway to the room. Now it was almost vacant but for Astoria and George, still in deep conversation, who placed their emptied vials back onto it. George gave the witch a friendly, encouraging smile while he squeezed her bare shoulders. Both had loosened their clothes already.

Hermione really hoped all their careful setup would pay off and that it invited everyone to communicate and play. Judging from the activities commencing, it had worked.

A glance down to Draco's lap confirmed Hermione's expectations about just how much he would enjoy watching. "Do you want to join Pansy and Harry? Or anyone else?"

"Maybe later." Nodding at her glass, he said, "I think leaving out the alcohol was the right decision. Especially with the potion…"

She placed her glass on the side-table to her left, just next to the vial with the orange-layered remnants of the aforementioned potion, and waited for him to continue. He left the end of the sentence hanging. Meanwhile, the damp cloth of her underwear slid along her labia when she shifted her bum on the sofa. It was a nice kind of friction, but not nearly enough. She'd have to up the ante soon.

"Do you still have doubts about it? We all knew what we would get into before we agreed to take it." Skimming the inside of his thigh with her fingernails, she added, "And if I have trust in anyone's potion mastery, it's yours."

Half a decade ago, Draco had begun to work on potions aimed to improve the Wizarding world's sexual relations. As expected, his decision had generated an outraged cry for banishment. Despite the biting articles commenting on their love life—or maybe _because_ of them—his general potion business was flourishing. Particularly, the sales of a little blue potion in a trapezium-shaped flask were doing extraordinarily well.

Draco kissed her cheek and nudged her hand a little up, closer to his crotch. "I know we tried it ourselves, and I know we both were able to say no to the things we didn't want. I also recall that Luna and George tried it too, probably when they were testing a prototype of that new toy they're working on." He paused to return Hermione's kiss. "But it's not as if we tested it under many different conditions. Its counter-inhibitory properties might react with something." He took a deep breath when she grasped his hard cock through the cloth of his trousers, effectively faltering his train of thought. He swallowed visibly, eyes roaming the room before they returned to her. "However, I can't deny that every single person in this room is so bloody _alluring_."

"That's the point but... darling, if you want out, there'll be no questions asked. We all agreed on that, explicitly so. And if there's somebody you don't want to have sex with, everyone will have to accept that," Hermione reminded him softly. One of her hands reached behind his head to pull him in for another languorous kiss. His taste was familiar: a trace of vanilla along with the apple he'd had when they were welcoming their friends. Her hand rested on his cock now, waiting until his smile and confident nod gave her the clear sign to proceed.

With a twist of her wrist, she flicked his buttons open and pulled his boxer briefs as far down as she could. Heat emanated from the velvety surface of his hard cock. The sensation of it on the skin of her palm was like a caress. She moaned as his hand shoved her skirt up in non-verbal answer and he trailed his fingers along the crease between her opened thighs and her vulva. Lifting the white French lace, he sneaked his digits under her knickers. She knew her arousal was natural; still, the selective carelessness which came with the potion was exhilarating. She didn't mind if her friends saw her like that—on the contrary.

"I don't want out. I _want_ this," Draco confirmed. "I want to have a good time and I want to explore this fantasy with you." He traced the trimmed triangle of her pubic curls with one finger. "And you're definitely enjoying it," he remarked. His amusement was obvious as he delved between the slick lips of her labia. The single circle the tip of his middle finger made around her clit caused Hermione's whole lower body to tense. Her anticipation rose. Soon he'd touch her _there_, rubbing the side of it just the right way; soon pleasure would course through her. Her head fell back, mouth open.

"You are positively drenched. Is that your exhibitionistic streak? Or that everyone is going at it?" Without much preamble, he slid a finger inside. He knew too well what talking like that did to her. His first finger was immediately followed by another, and he pressed the pads onto the elevated patch on the roof of her channel. Her mouth formed a delighted 'O' as the coil behind her navel began to wind up. To Hermione's dismay, he pulled them out again all too soon. "Why don't you show everyone how randy you are?" he whispered against her ear. A wave of goosebumps ran down her spine at his sultry words.

Tugging her thin, barely opaque skirt and underwear down, he left a faintly chilly track along her thigh where his wet fingers grazed her skin. Hermione couldn't decipher if her pleasant shivers came from the cold or from her overwhelming arousal. Or perhaps he had increased the sensation with a quick spell.

Her lace knickers were still tangled around one ankle from when she had kicked her shoes off. It didn't matter. Placing her bare heels on the sofa they were sitting on, she tilted her knees outward. Wet as she was, the difference between her own body warmth and the sudden cooler surrounding air had her tensing her inner muscles. She felt a drop of her arousal sliding down the crack of her arse.

In the meantime, Draco had pushed his trousers and boxer briefs down to his ankles, already slipping his feet out of his shoes and socks. The pearly buttons of Hermione's partially see-through blouse resisted her frantic fingers a little, but she felt it was mandatory to stroke his cock with the other hand all the same. From the hardness of it, she could tell he was enjoying it as much as she was.

A trembling moan left her throat when he helped her shrug out of her frilly bra, his fingers slipping from her shoulders down to tug on her sensitive peaks and then to move slowly to the apex of her thighs. His dark shirt stood open wide enough to reveal his pink nipples and the few hairs he had on his chest, heaving with his deep breaths.

To her right, Hermione looked over when she heard Neville gagging on Blaise's cock, though her alarm abated when she saw that his head was free. Neville must have left his earlier liaison with Luna and Padma, she realised. Now, Blaise was on the bed, leaning back on his elbows, eyes fixed on Neville kneeling between his parted legs. He bobbed his head up and down, lips taut around the other man. Intrigued by the sheer size Neville could deepthroat, Hermione imagined being stretched out by Blaise's cock. Maybe she even got a little wetter at that mental image. Draco's fingers were pumping her cunt leisurely as she let her view roam.

Meanwhile, Pansy had finally discarded her trousers, her legs spread as wide. Harry's fingers slid lazily in and out of her cunt while he nibbled on various parts of Astoria standing next to him. The younger witch bit her lower lip, looking insecure as her eyes flitted from person to person. Her high cheekbones were tinged pink, but she carded her fingers through her husband's unruly black hair as he suckled on her tits. Hermione couldn't begrudge her the reluctance; she had felt unsure, as well, when she and Draco had visited a Muggle swinger club for the first time. For a fleeting second, she wondered if Astoria would bow out early and if Harry's fun would be cut short, too.

A couple of soothing caresses and whispered words from Harry however, had Astoria kissing him tenderly and letting her hand trail over his skin. Her fingernail grazed over his nipple, her eyes following the way of her own digits until they finally moved from his body to Pansy's. There, they meandered over the dark-haired woman's skin, skimming one breast without touching her nipple at first and then drawing smaller and smaller rings around the taut nub, causing Pansy to arch her back even further. Hermione could positively see how the chary witch squared her shoulders before she bowed down to take Pansy's nipple between her lips. When Astoria finally let her fingers join Harry's in the act of pumping into Pansy's cunt, Hermione heard all three of them moan.

Their guttural sounds were replaced by Hermione's own as Draco added a third finger to her and scissored them a little. He slid them in and out easily. The lewd noise reached her ear, demonstrating only too well how slick she had become from the scene unfolding in front of her and Draco's touches.

"That feels good," she hummed and looked back to him from under half-lidded eyes.

"You're so wet, sweetheart. You're gonna feel so perfect around my cock."

She moaned. Feeling him thumb around her clit but never flicking over it, she gripped his cock faster. Draco_ loved_ teasing her. Two could play that game, though.

In faux-retaliation, she ran her thumb along the rim of his glans with upwards strokes. His cock twitched with every pass, the hard velvet of it heavy in her hand. In preparation for the evening, he had shaved the skin around its base clean with a spell. It emphasised his generous length and girth, something Hermione couldn't wait to be filled with. Small beads of sweat were forming on his upper lip already. Occasionally, she kneaded his balls and pressed a finger on his perineum, which made him take a shaky breath every time.

He cupped the back of her head with a deep rumble and tugged it closer to kiss her hungrily. "First dibs, darling. After that, we'll go with the flow, alright?"

Hermione searched his lust-darkened eyes and nodded once, swiping his pre-come with her thumb from the flushed tip of him. With a mischievous tilt to the corners of her mouth, she licked it off. While she usually didn't mind his taste much, this time she enjoyed a surprising sweetness. She sucked on her thumb again, more thoroughly this time. "New potion you're working on?"

In answer, he crooked his fingers and pressed, hard, on the sensitive spot inside her. The light vibration from his fingertip made her yelp at the same time his tongue dove into her mouth. "Hmmm," he agreed, smacking his lips as he tasted himself. "Vanilla. Still needs a bit of work. And more flavours to choose from."

"Yesss," she panted, but in this very moment, even she wasn't sure if she meant him fingerfucking her harder, or his choice of flavour. Her thoughts cleared a little once he'd extracted his digits. "Nothing is exactly _vanilla_ about you, Draco."

He huffed a laugh. "Probably not."

Tugging on her wrist to manoeuver her onto his lap, he slid her down onto his length. As he moved her slowly, a choked noise puffed against the damp skin of her shoulder blade as he leaned his forehead onto it. Hermione loved the tantalising stretch, and she wiggled a tiny bit to adjust to it.

Her slow exhale was wobbly. "It feels so good when you fill me to the brim, Draco."

"And you take me so well." He swept her hair over her shoulder and planted a line of kisses from one to the other. "You're perfect."

With contentment sweeping through her, she spread her thighs wide as she placed them outside of his on the floor. It left her open and exposed. In this position, her back was against Draco's toned chest. His arms wrapped around her for a few moments, lean but well-defined muscles shifting beneath her stroking palms. Hermione snuggled into his hug, smiling to herself at the recollection of his arms lifting her for the occasional romp against a bookshelf. Her wandering mind was put back to the present when his hands gripped her breasts.

"Oh fu—" she exclaimed when she felt him pinch and twist both of her nipples.

"Move," he encouraged. "Let them all see how good you look on my cock."

Another surge of need beelined to her core. His hands secured on her hips now, Draco guided the roll of her hips. She panted out a heavy groan with every drop down onto him. The friction of his cock over all the right spots left her desperate for release. She _loved_ it.

From half-lidded eyes, she saw Luna and George approaching them. The blonde witch was clutching and lightly pumping George's cock in her hand.

"You two look inviting. May we join?" she asked with a smile.

Hermione and Draco were both a bit breathless already when they replied in unison, "Yes."

George ran his hand down along Luna's back before he plopped down onto the sofa next to Draco. His erection bobbed with the movement. Luna began pinching Hermione's nipples while they shared an open-mouthed kiss; she tasted like the cherries she'd had shortly after she and George had arrived together, sweet with a hint of zing. Their tongues touched playfully, an additional thrill to the push and pull of Draco inside of her.

"Thought you _both_ wanted to participate," Draco ground out from between his teeth as Hermione dropped down onto him with emphasis. She undulated her hips, his exhale warm on her sweaty neck. His cock changed its angle like that, pressing not only on her g-spot but also hitting others of her sensitive spots.

"Of course. George is still warming up. Aren't you, dear?" Luna said before she grabbed a cushion and put it under her knees in front of her. The hot course of Luna's tongue making its way from her calves to her centre made Hermione shiver in the most exhilarating way. Whenever Luna nipped the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, Hermione felt herself clenching around Draco. The ache between her legs intensified.

Tugging on his length, George admitted, "I thought this would turn into a comparison of dick sizes, to be quite frank."

Draco half-snorted, half-moaned as Luna licked a stripe from the base of his cock up to Hermione's clit. "We still can do that, if you insist." Hermione tensed her inner muscles around him and he guided her ensuing faster tempo with one hand on her hip, the other one kneading her tits. "But—" He paused to kiss her shoulder, lingering on it for a moment. "—you'll understand that I have to make my girlfriend come first."

After all the years they had been together, Hermione's heart still made those little somersaults at Draco's undivided devotion. She turned her head and pressed a clumsy kiss onto his mouth.

Her mental swooning was cut short when Luna expertly dragged the tip of her tongue along Hermione's inner labia, sending little jolts of pleasure to her core. She imagined the feeling Draco must be experiencing, dick sliding along the walls of her slick, smooth cunt, and Luna's tongue at the same time. The feather-light touch of Luna's fingertips along the insides of Hermione's thighs tickled a little. Her leg twitched. But then she felt Luna's tongue flicking over her clit and she moaned loudly in response to the titillating sensation.

Opening her eyes when she sensed the blonde witch's face bump against her, Hermione saw that Luna must have signalled George to join. His fingers in a fast grip on Luna's hips, he thrust into her with slow determination, giving her time to anticipate the movements. Hermione threaded the fingers of one hand through Luna's hair, while the other safely locked onto the armrest of the sofa. She closed her eyes again with a happy smile.

"A pity you can't see them properly, Malfoy. Luna's bum wiggles with every fuck. Simply beautiful. And Hermione's all flushed and—"

"Luna's tits graze my knees, Weasley," Draco panted out. "And Hermione, my pretty, clever Hermione—" He paused to grab both of her breasts from behind and squeeze the nipples hard, "—'s fluttering around my cock already. Fuuu..." The long-drawn vowel could only mean that Luna had started to finger his anus, maybe even inserted a second finger. She must have cast a silent lubrication spell, the ingenious witch.

"Stop it, Draco. Got better things to do than listen to your bragging," George bit out, speeding up his movements.

Hermione felt the telltale tingle in her womb building momentum. With Luna's knowing suckling and Draco now pounding into her from below while he treated her nipples to thrilling pleasure-pain, she opened her eyes to watch George's cock move in and out of Luna's cunt. His length shone with her wetness.

Along with Draco's cock, the blonde witch snaked a finger in and massaged Hermione's g-spot. In that instant, Hermione cried out. The coil snapped and for a few moments, she stopped thinking. White spots floated through her unseeing vision as she clenched intermittently around both her boyfriend's length and Luna's index finger.

Draco thrust deep into her once more, then he stilled. His whole-body twitch and his guttural groan signalled his own climax. Luna kept the pressure up inside of Hermione, elongating her orgasm through the wiggling of her fingertip. Hermione's entire lower body spasmed helplessly. Eventually, the other witch pulled her finger out and licked it clean from Hermione and Draco's combined essences.

"Fuck," George groaned. "_Fuck_." He slammed into Luna a couple of more times, making her gasp into Hermione's thigh. With a deep-throated sound, he pulled out and painted her arse in his come.

Luna's face was gleeful and shiny with Hermione's slickness when she squeezed two fingers back into Hermione's cunt and then offered them to Draco. Hermione's vaginal muscles tensed up again when Luna's fingertips ran over her g-spot. She was so sensitive, and despite the softening of Draco's cock, she still felt nice and full. Hermione's stomach made a dulcet swoop at the lewd noises Draco made next to her ear. She could hear how much he enjoyed cleaning those fingers. It sent a fresh wave of arousal through her body already.

Luna got up with surprising agility and kissed first Hermione, then George, who grabbed her tits and began playing with her nipples. The tautness of them pronounced their rather large size and Hermione caught herself swallowing when she imagined running the tip of her tongue around the big, light pink areola in a Fibonacci spiral. She resolved to finally get a proper taste this evening, but resorted to tracking Luna's next movements for the moment.

Dislodging from her husband, Luna allowed him to cast a cleaning charm on both of her hands, though she denied letting him clean the mess on her arse. A moment later, she was heading over towards Pansy, Harry, and Neville, who had joined them.

Neville seemed to have integrated himself seamlessly. He kneeled behind Harry, slowly inching his length into the other wizard. Harry's eyes closed as he slowed down between Pansy's thighs for a moment; Astoria, on the other hand had moved on. Now she was stroking Blaise's cock where they were both draped over the other couch. The wizard petted her head, tucking her hair behind first one ear, then the other.

Hermione gazed out over her assembled friends, and she raised her eyebrows. This was all really unexpected, but not unpleasantly so. In the years since they had all left school, Pansy had managed to snatch up Neville— though the Slytherin side of their circle of friends would claim the contrary. Be it as it may, their marriage seemed to be one of the happiest among her friends. It contrasted Pansy's friendship with Harry, which was strained most of the time.

_Maybe they'll literally fuck it out tonight_, Hermione thought.

Luna whispered something to Neville, who widened his kneeling stance in confirmation of her request. Pulling his lower lip between her teeth, Luna pressed her mouth onto his roughly. Her hand skirted from Neville's shoulder over his side and, lastly, cupped one of his arse cheeks. She continued to knead it while making herself comfortable on the edge of the bed. After a well-aimed smack that made Neville yelp out, she reached between his thighs and fondled his bollocks from behind. Hermione saw his knees quiver as he fucked into Harry harder.

The whole image was textbook debauchery. Hermione felt a tinge of envy and, at the same time, a new level of horniness building up.

Pansy was sprawled out on the bed. She had her calves on Harry's shoulders and looked almost folded in half. Harry was propped up on his hands on either sides of her shoulders. He pistoned in and out of her in a frenzy, but every second thrust was enforced by a more powerful one from behind. Neville's hand stroked Harry's back, eyes fixed on where his cock disappeared into Harry's arse. Every hard rocking of Neville's hips made both Pansy and Harry moan. Pansy's face was positively blissed-out.

Hermione's legs shook a little when she got up and let Draco's flaccid dick slip out with a soft squelch. She knew he'd be ready to go again in a few minutes, if the potion's regenerative effects were working as before. Turning around to kiss him squarely on his mouth, she could feel their essences trickling out already. She didn't mind. In fact, she couldn't wait for somebody else to fuck them deeper into her.

Maybe Blaise would be amenable? She'd seen his girth earlier and by the enthusiasm with which he ate Astoria out now, he probably wouldn't mind stretching her pussy a little, too. In fact, he could slam his hips into her while she fucked her fingers into Harry's wife.

Or maybe she should take a seat first and watch Pansy, Harry, and Neville? Luna still alternated between grazing Neville's bollocks with her blunt nails and rolling them between her fingers. From time to time, she slipped her index into his arse, eliciting shaky breaths from him.

Alternately, Hermione could charm her wand to vibrate and push it deep into herself. One hand could fuck the vinewood into her cunt, while the other would rub her clit. _Everybody_ would be able to see how she got herself off.

She didn't bother disguising the low groan forming inside her chest. More wetness pooled between her thighs.

Caught in her vivid daydream, she had missed the little signs of her friends' orgasms. Only when Harry shouted into Pansy's neck, did Hermione again pay more attention. Her best friend could barely keep himself up above Pansy. She got louder and louder, each of Neville's slaps against Harry driving the latter into her and rubbing his pelvis against her cunt. The witch spasmed with a noisy "Ooooh," making Harry tremble in what Hermione assumed was the oversensitivity of his cock. Neville drove home a couple of more times before he stopped almost all movement as he came. The little jerks of his contracted gluteal muscles were in sync with Luna's soft squeezes of his bollocks.

Hermione sighed at the missed chance. She was glad that her friends were having fun, but she also knew that she had missed an opportunity to come _so_ hard whilst observing them.

The four slowly untangled. Neville wiped the back of his hand across his face as he gently pulled out of Harry. He didn't look too tired, just sweaty. Instead of simply falling onto the mattress with the others, he kissed Luna's forehead and let her murmur a cleaning charm. He did kiss Harry on the mouth though, as soon as he was standing upright. Harry wasn't that steady yet, but his tongue dove into the other wizard's mouth, making Neville gasp when he pinched his buttocks.

Hermione's eyes flickered to Pansy. The witch was stretched out appreciatively, lifting her foot to trail her toes over Harry's bum. Her dark pink nipples stood out from her small breasts. Pansy still had her legs splayed open, revealing her tuft of dark hair along with different kinds of slickness smeared over her labia. It was already dripping out of her. The sight made Hermione's pulse increase. A moment later, Hermione's eyes met those of the other witch, whose gaze met Hermione's eager glance almost with a challenge.

For a split second, Hermione imagined the taste on her tongue.

She dislodged her stare from Pansy's. While she wasn't averse to the obvious provocation, she had wanted to join Astoria and Blaise in the first place. Taking a slug of water from the glass she'd had earlier, she turned to ask Draco, "Who's next for you?"

Draco stretched his arms over his head while he took a languorous look around. "I think I'm going to watch for a bit and maybe approach Padma in a little while. Or eat something." Dragging one hand down his chest, he closed his fist around his already stiffening erection. The potion really worked well on stamina and recovery.

Hermione's eyes tracked Draco's glances.

Since his earlier romp, Neville had moved on to talk to George, who sat with his legs apart on one of the two generous beds. Padma was sucking on his cock. Her bobs were leisurely, alternating between kitten licks across the head, and deep swallows. She didn't stop as Neville asked something, fully concentrated on moving her head up and down in sync with her own fingers as they vanished into her cunt. Even from this angle, Hermione could see how wet they were. She knew she wouldn't mind hearing the accompanying sounds from nearer, either, but she stayed in place to watch.

George shook his head, which Neville acquitted with a polite smile, but then George pointed at Luna. The witch had lain down on her stomach next to her sitting husband, and was stroking Padma's head and shoulders while she whispered something. Hermione thought they were probably words of encouragement, judging by the renewed vigour with which Padma blew George.

Luna agreed to Neville's subsequent request by lifting her lower body onto her knees, arse high up and swaying a little. Neville climbed onto the bed behind her, licking his lips as he moved them in a wandless spell. His hands spread her pale cheeks, thumbs running along the crack and pressing one of them into her arse. After he had stretched her enough, he exchanged it with first two, then three fingers, slowly pumping into Luna. She smiled serenely as Neville lined his jutting cock up and worked it into her, his lips pinched in concentration as he slowly rocked back and forth. Hermione saw how he inched further into her with every roll of his hips.

By then, George had righted himself. He pulled out of Padma's mouth and nudged her back. On her knees, she tilted her head up, her back in a soft arc. Her heavy breasts were pushed out, the nipples protruding from the dusty amber of her areola. The tip of his tongue licking the corner of his mouth, George jerked only once on his cock. He groaned loudly and came all over Padma's face and hair. It dripped down her chin. Squinting up at George, she gave him a pert grin and licked her lips off.

Hermione observed Draco from the corner of her eye. His hand got slower, but the squeezes on his cock were more forceful now. When he turned his focus to the next scene, Hermione made sure to follow his look again.

Pansy and Harry seemed to be taking full advantage of regenerative properties of the potion. Both had swapped the bed for the shag-pile rug in front of the other sofa and she was riding his cock already. His hands dug into her arse, hard enough to leave fingerprints on her pale skin. Teeth buried into his lower lip and sweat lining his forehead, he snapped his hips up everytime she dropped down. Their fucking was rough enough to resound throughout the room.

Hermione turned back to Draco, whose fist was moving up and down his cock in quick succession. His focus kept wandering from scene to scene, tongue flitting out to moisten his lips. She could tell how much he enjoyed the display by his ragged breathing in concert with each squeeze around his length. Now that she was sure he was enthralled, she felt content to seek her own pleasure. She kissed him again, wiping the little droplets of perspiration from his temples with a tender gesture.

"I'm going to see if Astoria and Blaise are interested," she murmured. Grabbing a couple of apple slices from a plate of fruit, she sauntered over to Astoria. The other witch's back was arched off the bed they'd moved to, and her hips were jerking. She was very well on her way to orgasm.

"She's almost there, Blaise. Beautiful," Hermione spurred the dark-skinned wizard on as she put the plate on a low side table. It earned her a quick flicker of his eyes to her. Scrutinizing Hermione, he slowly dragged the tip of his tongue over Astoria's cunt. His grin was positively smug when a soft moan escaped not only the younger witch's throat, but also Hermione's. She squeezed her legs together, trying to create friction by contracting her inner muscles and shifting on her feet a little.

It didn't work very well, though. Hermione skimmed her hand over her peaked nipple and supple stomach, digging her teeth into her lower lips as she reached the top of her slit. She breathed out a moan when the tip of her middle finger slipped over her clit. It was swollen with how sensitive and wanting it was. Reaching down a little further, she squeezed it softly between two fingers and widened her stance to get better access.

Groaning, Astoria opened her eyes. Her gaze was a little unfocused, but she seemed to be concentrating on Hermione's finger moving back and forth. Hermione pushed her digits inside, upper body bent a little forward to get a deeper reach, and looked at Blaise. The man's face was buried in Astoria's cunt, wiggling his whole head in alternation with small nod-like movements. The fact that Blaise knew what he was doing was extremely alluring. Hermione fingerfucked herself quickly, but she was not quite able to match his speed. When she pulled her fingers out to rub on her clit again, she swore she was just shy of dripping.

Astoria continued to observe Hermione until her eyelids fluttered shut. Her moans increased in volume, neck and cleavage flushed an appealing crimson as she finally shrieked. Blaise's palm was a sure grip on her hips when her thighs tensed and shook with her climax. He prolonged the pleasure as he stiffened the tip of his tongue and pressed it onto Astoria's clit with slow, determined strokes until she scrambled back with a yelp. Pulling back with a proud mien, he wiped his hand over his mouth.

Only now, Hermione saw that he'd shoved his wand into her cunt. It even looked like he'd put an invisible enlargement charm on it, stretched as Astoria's core was. The sight was so engaging that Hermione increased the pressure on her clit at once, moving two fingertips over it in minute circles.

She licked her bottom lip as she zoned her attention in on the wand. She _needed_ to learn that spell. More heat rushed into the bottom of her belly as Blaise pulled the wand-cum-dildo slowly out. Astoria whined, her pussy ruddy and glistening, covered in the white-ish moisture of her come. Her walls seemed to cling to the transparent enlargement of the wood. Blaise's lips turned up at the corners and he licked her one last time. His tongue moved from the bottom of her slit to the strip of dark hair above her clit as he ran his free hand up and down her thighs. Astoria's hips jerked again when he reached the top.

Hermione was so wet by now that it added to the previous slickness on the insides of her thighs. Staring at the boneless witch in her orgasmic aftermath, she tremulously asked, "Mind if I join you?"

* * *

**Draco engaging for the betterment of people's love-lives is courtesy of TheLastLynx. I applaud her for this idea! If you're as intrigued as me, go and check out her fic "Sh-Shopping Spree" which is full of smart dialogues, sexiness, smut, and sex-positivity :). **

**Please let me know what you think! Praise and constructive criticism are very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o or per DM, and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Follow our heroes through a night of unbridled debauchery! And if I say debauchery, I mean it 😉. I swear there's no plot, only uncountable orgasms. Lol.**

**A huge THANK YOU to HeartOfAspen for her priceless beta work! Without her, this would be an unintelligible mess and I can't even properly express my gratitude 💚💚💚. Astoria_J13 worked her fab brit-picking magic and Evanesco'ed all the Americanisms which sneaked in. Thank you for your hard work! All remaining mistakes are my own, but feel free to copy and use them if you'd like ;).**

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling and her publishers. I just borrow the characters and the world for a bit; the plot (as little as there is) is mine, though. This is a non-profit work, and no copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

Previously:

_Staring at the boneless Astoria in her orgasmic aftermath, Hermione tremulously asked, "Mind if I join you?"_

* * *

Blaise rolled his neck and back muscles, focusing his eyes on her as Hermione's stare caught his hard cock. Noticing her fascination, he palmed himself as he leaned backward on his bent knees. He even jutted his hips up just a little more; maybe he liked a little attention on his assets. "Not at all, Granger. Astoria?"

The witch opened her eyes with a satisfied half-smile and conceded, "You're pretty, Hermione." Reaching out, she trailed her fingertips over Hermione's hand, then up her arm and shoulder until she reached the side of her breast. Hermione's breathing quickly became heavy and shaky from the contact. "So soft."

Astoria continued fondling Hermione's breast, running the pads of her fingertips over the nipple until Hermione thought she couldn't take it anymore. She fell forward, half-kneeling on the mattress' edge, half-perched on her toes. Gripping the younger witch's fingers within her own, she squeezed them hard. The transferred pressure onto her taut bud elicited a purr in her chest. Astoria got the hint at once and plucked and twisted the nipple with more ardour. When Blaise began to work her other breast, while at the same time running one hand across every inch of skin he could reach, Hermione wondered if she might not very well come just from nipple play.

Panting heavily, she queried, "Are you alright, Astoria? Need a rest? Or—" She shot a quick glance at Blaise, "—maybe you could ride my face while Blaise fucks me?"

"Fuck _yes_." Blaise pinched her nipple roughly before both of his hands moved away to find a new place around his cock and on his own nipple. Hermione pulled her bottom lip between her teeth at the sight, noting how his big hand fisted his cock. She didn't think she could reach her own hand around him.

As she turned her focus back on Astoria, the witch was already scrambling up onto her knees on the bed. She pressed herself against Hermione's front, kissing her lips softly. Her eyes were pitch black and her earlier insecurity had vanished into nothing. Hermione ran her fingers briefly through Astoria's hair, stroking her palms down her back and arse, then moving them to the front to knead her tits. Restarting the circle the moment she finished it, Hermione left Astoria's skin flush with goosebumps. She returned Hermione's kiss, hard. Her licks along Hermione's bottom lip and the top of her teeth enticed her. The feeling was intoxicating, playful and coaxing, promising that there was so much more that this skilful tongue could do. With a soft pat on her arse, Hermione moved a little back, hastily twisting her hair into a makeshift bun, and climbed onto the bed.

Blaise was watching the two of them, his hand's pace steady but slow. With every upward stroke, he massaged the rim of his head, a little precome beading at the top of his cock. Seeing his opening, he shuffled between Hermione's thighs, placing one of her calves on his shoulder and the other onto his hip.

Hard slaps of flesh on flesh distracted Hermione as unabashed moans reached her ear. The sounds were enthralling, tempting her to look for their source. Captivating scenes unfolded to her eager eyes. On the bed next to theirs, Neville was still pounding into Luna. The witch was alternating between moaning and licking Padma's skin. The latter just had positioned herself half-beneath Luna's face on her back. It looked like apodictic delight, being fucked so harshly from behind while getting to kiss Padma at the same time. From this angle, Hermione couldn't quite see if Padma's face was still covered with George's semen, but knowing Luna's openness for any kind of kink, she thought it very likely.

George, meanwhile, was pulling a chair near. Hand wrapped around his cock again and tugging on it with abandon, he watched as Draco approached the threesome. Carefully placing a hand on Padma's knee, Draco announced his presence at the same time as querying for permission. Hermione sucked on her bottom lip as she watched Padma do exactly what she, herself, would have done in her stead: spread her legs almost instantly to give him room to settle between them.

Propped up on both elbows, Draco kissed the inside of Padma's strong legs, a slow, deliberate ascent until he reached the apex of her thighs. He cast a quick look over at Hermione, exchanging brief eye contact and a little smile with her, before he spread the other witch's limbs as far as he could and nibbled on her glistening labia. Padma was in for a treat, Hermione knew; it was confirmed by the loud groan her friend made when Draco began to fuck her with two of his fingers in tandem with his licks.

All her observations were brought to a halt when she felt Blaise prodding her cunt. He slicked himself up with her wetness, groaning, "Such a pretty, wet pussy, Granger. I'm gonna fill you up."

He must have been putting effort into holding back as he inched into her, if the tenseness of his jaw muscles were any indicator. Hermione keened as he stretched her open. Astoria's caresses over her body intensified the sensation of fullness, of his girth working its way into her. When the other witch bent down and resumed kissing Hermione, moving her hot mouth over her neck and further down to her breasts, Hermione arched her back. Astoria sucked a bud between her teeth. She rolled it between the upper row of them and the tip of her tongue, fondling the other one with her fingertips. Involuntarily clenching around Blaise, Hermione gasped, and he stopped when she pressed her hand flat against his thigh. His pelvis was not even flush with hers. She let out a shuddering exhale. Full to the brim, she felt nicely strained around his girth.

"Shit," was all he breathed, his eyes pitch black. He began to undulate his hips slowly, inching further in until he was fully seated inside her. Another rotation of his hips ground the coarse hair above his cock against Hermione's clit until she grappled for his forearm and dug her fingers into the tensed muscles beneath his damp skin. Her other hand fisted into Astoria's hair, pushing her face into her tits. The witch chuckled but began to suck harder, leaving love-bites all over. Maybe even her nipples would bear them later. The prospect was _hot_.

Blaise removed her thigh from his hip and bent it back to press her knee onto the mattress as far as she was able to bend her limb. She lay splayed open, the wet sounds of their movements getting quicker as he picked up his pace. Plunging into her sharply, he then drew back slowly until only the head was inside. Hermione thought she felt every ridge of his cock—but who knew? Maybe Blaise had cast some hidden, carnal spells on himself—spells changing the texture of his cock, adding features to enhance his partner's pleasure. The possibilities must be endless. Her toes began to curl into rigid points.

Astoria kissed the beads of sweat from Hermione's forehead, letting her taste the salt from her own skin in the heated kiss that followed.

"Up," Hermione panted in an almost desperate attempt to share and give the pleasure she was experiencing. "Sit on my face."

Conceding without a word, Astoria moved her ruddy, swollen cunt directly over Hermione's mouth. She faced Blaise, but Hermione could only imagine the view Astoria must have been seeing: Hermione's own pussy, flushed so dark a pink it was near-crimson and puffed from all the stimulation, shining with wetness as it moved tautly around Blaise. She wondered if Astoria would be willing to fill a vial for their pensieve.

"Fuck, you two are hot," Blaise grit out, his voice muffled by Astoria's thighs wrapped around Hermione's head.

A careful lick along Astoria's slit elicited a groan from the other woman. Her taste was a little salty on Hermione's tongue, but not unpleasant. Clasping both hands around Astoria's upper thighs, Hermione parted her labia with an eager hum. The tip of her clit was peeking out of its hood, flushed and ripe. Hermione dragged her tongue through the thick wetness, oscillating between suckling on Astoria's inner lips in alternation with flicks over her clit. In response to the varied sensations, Astoria's thighs trembled. Every one of Hermione's touches to the exposed centre of nerves was as delicate as she could manage. She expected the area to be very sensitive.

Promptly, Astoria cried out and jerked, falling a little forward. Roving her palms all over Hermione's torso, she pinched her wide hips and soft belly. As she flicked a fingernail against Hermione's clit, Hermione's emerging pleasure-sob was suffocated by the other witch's cunt grinding against her face. Finally settling one hand on Hermione's breast, Astoria began to knead the soft flesh, occasionally thumbing the nipple. It felt divine, especially when Astoria shifted her hips, grinding them further down on Hermione's face.

Blaise's pace had morphed into a single-minded staccato. Feeling her own slickness combined with Draco's come dripping down until it ran over her puckered hole, Hermione concentrated on the wonderful slide of her current lover's cock over her g-spot for a few moments. Above her, Astoria trembled with every pass of Hermione's tongue along her pussy.

Hermione only heard unintelligible sounds which could have been praise or cursing or something completely different, really. Orgasmic groans and shouts all around them were pillowed in skin. Of course, Hermione wanted to know and see the others' pleasure, but Blaise's pounding and Astoria's imminent tensing of her thighs were occupying all her attention now. She nearly cried out when she suddenly felt a frantic rubbing begin on her sensitive clit, though there was no way of telling if it was Astoria's or Blaise's fingers pressing onto her. Either way, she did not care, but merely hoped whoever it was wouldn't stop. Releasing the titillating pressure on the bottom of her belly had now become her first priority.

A second later, Hermione felt Blaise swell an infinitesimal fraction, briefly stretching her even more, before he slapped his hips into hers and stilled as he filled her with long spurts of his come. With shaky thighs, she ground her hips against the fingers on her clit until her inner muscles spasmed and milked his cock. This time she did cry out as her orgasm washed through her, but the sound got caught against Astoria's cunt.

Hermione collected her senses after a few moments of motionless bliss. Pleasure still ran through her system, high and hot, but thanks to Draco's potion, she wasn't too strung-out to ignore Astoria hovering over her mouth. With new determination, she went back to nibbling and licking Astoria's wet labia. Closing her mouth around the other witch's clit, she sucked on it with intent. Astoria yelped and fell forward again, her upper body landing on Hermione with a_ thump_. Her thighs relaxed a little, allowing Hermione to hear more again and loosening the current pressure on her nose and mouth. Blaise's dick softened and slipped out of her, causing a generous flow of liquids to trickle down her arse cheeks. A moment later, Hermione began to hear wet noises and assumed that Astoria had taken on the task of cleaning him off with her mouth. As the witch lifted her lower body higher, Hermione took a couple of deep breaths to look around.

Padma was watching them. She looked sinfully dishevelled, her hair partly stuck to her neck and partly standing up in all directions. The conspicuous difference to her usually sleek look was a sight Hermione delighted in.

That wasn't, however, the main draw. Padma's skin was flushed as one of her hands worked her clit and the other fucked three fingers into herself with quick strokes. Draco was out of sight, but Hermione was positive that he'd provided the witch with a mind-blowing climax.

Padma caught her eyes, then let hers wander slowly over the tangle of bodies. Hermione felt a fresh wave of wetness between her legs at the knowledge that she was being observed—and not only that, but also that somebody was scrutinising her while she took her pleasure. Her cunt tensed with her wish to be filled again. The emptiness after the exhilarating stretch by Blaise's cock was a tad disappointing.

Taking an uneven breath, Padma worked herself quicker. Her finger slid in tight, little swipes around her swollen nub as she pressed the others hard into herself. She remained like that. Only the small contractions of her digits were testament that she was massaging her own g-spot in concert with her other hand rubbing small circles over her clit.

Hermione was caught between the urge to finish off Astoria and scrambling up to assist Padma. The former Ravenclaw's lids fluttered shut. She threw her head back, issuing a stifled moan. Thighs locking, her stomach vibrated as she came. Hermione thought she could even see the muscles tensing and releasing around Padma's fingers. In fact, her whole body spasmed beautifully. It was stunning and extremely arousing to see her friend unravel like that. Hermione's clit throbbed with a fresh craving for another orgasm. She felt insatiable tonight.

"Harry wants to fuck you, if it's alright, Hermione," Astoria murmured, lifting herself almost completely off so Hermione could peek down at him. Blaise was slapping his hand onto Harry's shoulder; her best friend's dark hair, which even on a usual day was unruly at best, was completely dishevelled, his glasses slightly fogged.

That was a bit awkward. Yes, they'd had a couple of tension-filled months during their forced camping. And yes, she'd expected the tension to snap sooner or later, but it never did back then. Now she still loved him very much, although platonically. He was fit, no doubt about that. His stomach was not quite a six-pack anymore, but not as pudgy as her own belly. His cock stood proudly, the head a flushed purple and a bit bigger than Draco's.

Glancing around for Draco, she saw him standing a little behind Harry, eating a handful of grapes while he observed her eagerly. His three-quarters-hard cock shone by the light of the many candles they'd decorated the room with, though if this was due to his own essence or somebody else's, Hermione couldn't tell. Still, she _could_ tell that he encouraged her with a tilt of his head. His hand was already gripping his length to fist it until he was stiff again. She was sure she'd combust any moment, if nobody fucked her any time _very_ soon.

Hermione choked a little as Astoria rolled her clit softly between the tips of her fingers, hastily agreeing, "Yes. Yes, Harry."

He probed against her slick entrance, the lubrication of her own arousal and the others' come enough to let him slide into her smoothly. It was good to be full again. Turning her attention back to Astoria, Hermione pressed the flat of her tongue against the witch's cunt and licked from the clit to the opening. Astoria started to grind onto her face with more force, distracting her from the push and pull of Harry inside her.

Hermione pillowed her lips into an 'O' and sucked on Astoria's clit with variable pressure, licking over it from time to time. Two of her fingers slid easily inside; the only thing she needed to figure out was if she should attempt three with the second thrust. _Yes_, she decided. Pointing them together, she stroked Astoria's labia on both sides, then pushed them in slowly. Astoria's breath hitched and she began to babble meaningless words. Hermione spread her digits apart, just a bit, to mimic the earlier stretch from Blaise's charmed wand. Then she crooked her fingers and stroked firmly over the other witch's g-spot. She felt her clenching more and more with every pass, inner muscles gripping her fingers in an intermittent rhythm.

With a self-satisfied grin, Hermione increased the frequency of her steady licks over Astoria's clit. Four strokes, five—Astoria seized up with a loud shriek, gushing over Hermione's face and neck. Hermione spluttered a little, having not expected the other witch to be a squirter. The liquid ran down her jaw, into the dip of her collarbone, and she'd swallowed a little, too. It was a little salty and a little sweet. Fresh moans brought on by Harry's relentless pounding spilt from Hermione's lips. She felt her breasts jiggle with every heavy slap of his hips against hers.

Astoria rolled off, mumbling an exhausted, "Sorry for the mess. Doesn't happen often."

With a giggle, she flopped down onto her back, the length of her side touching Hermione's. Hermione wiped a palm over her face, still a bit flustered. Harry groaned, leaning forward to trace the tip of his tongue along her wet neck as he fucked into her with more vigour. Clearly, having Astoria squirt was something that turned him on.

"Harry," Astoria began, propping her head upon her hand once she'd magicked Hermione clean again with a lazy flick of her wand. She reached for a slice of apple on the side table. "Did you know Hermione was so soft?"

Hermione looked at him. His mouth was slack, pupils blown wide as they flitted from one woman to the other. He was pumping his hips into Hermione's at a quick but steady pace, gasping whenever she tensed her inner muscles. There was a pronounced flush on his cheeks and neck.

"Not that level of soft, no. You're soft, too, Tori…" he panted, the long pauses between his sentences a testament to how hard it currently was for him to speak in coherent sentences. "And she's also very wet. Maybe you can make her even wetter?"

Dragging the slice of fruit around one of Hermione's nipples, followed by the other before she pushed it into her mouth, she said, "I didn't know other witches felt so good." Running one fingertip around Hermione's areola, Hermione swore she'd added a bit of electrical buzz to the touch. A moan escaped her throat when it ran along the sensitive skin of her tits.

"Fuck," Harry shouted, pulling his cock out for what Hermione assumed was mid-orgasm to spurt thick, white streaks onto her tingling centre. "Fuck," he repeated, his head hanging low. "Tori, I _felt_ that little shock." A drop of sweat dripped onto Hermione's belly where it mixed with his come.

Astoria chuckled, a decidedly smug expression on her face.

Hermione's smile was wry. Feeling a little awkward, she didn't know if she should voice her disappointment or just move on. Deciding on the latter, she gestured to Astoria to feed her a bit of apple. While she chewed, savouring the crisp taste, she took stock of the room.

Draco had changed positions and was now on his knees. He still watched his girlfriend every so often as he alternated between thrusting into Padma and Pansy. Both were on their backs on the sofa, arses at the edge of the seat and the back of their heads pressed into the cushions. Their limbs were a weird tangle which Hermione was only able to distinguish according to their complexion. Blaise and George rested on the other sofa, eating and drinking to replenish their energy while they chatted about Merlin knew what. Luna was bowed over Neville's back, murmuring to him while she stroked his cock and plunged her fingers into his arse.

"Let me make it up to you," Harry murmured, bringing her attention back to him.

He vanished his mess on her with a flick of his wand before raking a hand from her ankle to her knee. Without any other warning, he then licked a broad stroke up the insides of both her thighs to her centre.

"It's… weird. Isn't it?" Harry said against her skin as he painted circles of various sizes around Hermione's clit with his tongue. Her back arched up at the sudden jolt of sensation. Astoria tried to shush him with a soft sound, but he kept on speaking as he looked up to clarify, "Us having sex."

Hermione moaned, trying to keep her wits together and almost failing. Astoria was a lucky woman. "It is. But…" She groaned, all thoughts of conversation forgotten when he increased the pressure on her clit.

"Yeah," he answered, lips vibrating against her sensitive skin, "this feels good, doesn't it?" Even in her lust-addled state, she could hear the smugness in his voice.

"Fingers," she demanded and Harry complied. From the feel of it, he hadn't wasted any time using only one or two of his digits. She surely was stretched enough to take three immediately, maybe even four. Harry nudged her g-spot with every move, never giving up his delicious licking and suckling. Her thighs began to shake.

From the back of the room, she heard Draco groaning loudly. A quick, albeit blurred glance showed him rocking his cock shallowly into Pansy's mouth while Padma, positioned on all fours, tracked her fingers over every inch of Pansy's skin as she watched them. Blaise had joined them, stroking over Padma's back and thighs. Lining himself up with Padma's pussy, he exhaled audibly as he slowly inched his thick cock into her.

The image was exactly what Hermione needed to fall over the edge. She jerked, her whole body seizing up as an orgasm rushed through her. Harry slowed down, deliberate strokes of his tongue along the inner lips of her labia, occasionally skimming her arsehole. He must have been tasting not only her come, but Draco's and Blaise's, and his _own_, too; she could feel the mixture dripping down the crack of her bum. The mere thought was exhilarating, and caused her to clench her muscles again.

Draco caught her glance and groaned, observing her in the aftershocks of her climax. He pushed Pansy a little back so she'd stop sucking him off while he turned to say something to Padma and Blaise. At a word from him, the two women tried to position themselves on top of each other, arses in the air so Draco could take both of them from behind. Blaise kneeled on the sofa, feeding his cock to Pansy. After a few sluggish and fumbling thrusts, Draco snickered and stroked both witches' thighs. The two women fell into a little heap, both giggling. Blaise shook his head with a guffaw, while Padma laughed as she got up and stretched her back as soon as she was upright. She tilted her head at Blaise. One knee on the edge on the seat, she put both hands on the couch's backrest and looked at him from over her shoulder. It took only a little shake of her bum to make him grab her hips and take her with quick and powerful strokes. She gasped high-pitched noises whenever he hilted himself completely within her.

Astoria bowed her head to kiss Hermione hungrily. Hermione sighed, happy and sated for the moment, as Harry moved further up and began to nibble on Astoria's shoulder and neck. Properly distracted, the couple began to snog over Hermione, both their hands roaming over Hermione's body at the same time. It was slow and sensual. She closed her eyes, listening to the various sounds of pleasure around her and relishing the intimate touches for a couple of minutes until she felt refreshed again and rolled to her side. She was here to watch, too.

With a few parting pets, Astoria and Harry moved a bit away to sit on the edge of the bed now, feeding each other with small bites. Padma, flushed and sweaty and obviously well-fucked after her round with Blaise, sauntered over and sat down next to Astoria, graciously accepting a glass of juice and a bite of orange from Harry.

"I'm glad we came here," she said to Astoria, running her fingers through the younger witch's hair.

Blushing a little, Astoria nodded as she snuck a peek over where Hermione was reclining on a cushion, plucking on her own nipples while she listened to the conversation. "I've enjoyed myself. Much more than I thought would be possible. And I think I can go again _already_."

"I think Draco and Pansy are finished," Padma remarked, finishing up a plait she had started in Astoria's hair. "Fancy looking after her? Maybe bring her some fruit and something to drink."

"Why not?" Astoria said and gave her friend a shy kiss on her lips before she sashayed toward the table with the food. She contemplated the heavily breathing pair that was Draco and Pansy for a moment, not exactly circumspect anymore as she selected a couple of slices of fruit and a fresh glass of juice.

Hermione observed the interaction between Draco and Pansy with more of a hawk's eye than she was comfortable to admit. She knew they had a history. She also knew that history was _long_ over. Still, it was only when Draco moved his head away from Pansy's seeking lips, enforcing his strict no-kissing rule towards anyone but herself, that she felt her tension falling off of her.

"Did you know Astoria was bi?" Hermione asked, turning her attention back to Padma.

Her old friend tugged on a loose strand of the tightly-curly hair which had managed to escape Hermione's impromptu bun. "No. I don't think she ever would have admitted it to herself."

Hermione hummed at that, seeing with a small smile that Padma's attention had shifted away from her hair to the wizard next to them. Her hand was trailing Harry's outer thigh already. He took a jerky breath when her fingertips passed the root of his protruding cock just so, changing direction at the last moment in favour of drawing a circle around his belly button instead.

"I'll leave you to it, then," she announced, but heard only a groan in reply as Padma took the head of Harry's cock into her mouth. They fell back onto the bed almost immediately.

Hermione took a look around for Luna to continue her earlier thoughts about the other witch's delectable breasts. The dainty witch was sandwiched between Neville and Blaise. The two wizards were standing, moving in and out of her pussy and arse in unhurried counterstrokes. Hermione wagered on a levitation charm to keep Luna afloat. Arms wrapped around Blaise, the witch groaned loudly whenever one of the wizards bottomed out. Blaise's mouth was firmly attached to her neck, while Neville pushed into her from behind, his fingers clamped into the flesh of Luna's hips. She probably would have lasting fingerprints for a few days.

George sat down into an armchair in front of the threesome, gesturing for Draco to pull another one close and watch.

Hermione walked over, tilting her head as she considered George. When he confirmed her wordless question with a pat on his lap, she sat. He was warm beneath her, his skin a little damp from his exertions. Her legs dangled over the low armrest, toes curled into a tip to nudge the side of Draco's thigh. Her boyfriend grabbed her foot, kneading it in a half-hearted massage while most of his attention remained on the threesome in front of them.

Luna gulped for air with every other of the punishing thrusts, spurring the men on in an amazing display of versatility. Where she was rough and demanding to Blaise, she was encouraging and outright sweet to Neville, taking some of the most innocent words and twisting them into something filthy. Hermione was impressed.

Squirming a bit on her arse, Hermione was well aware that George's stiff cock was trapped between her hip and his stomach. Every small movement elicited a pleased sound from him. Presently, the tip of his nose brushed across the side of her face and neck, and he bit into her shoulder to stifle his groan as she increased her undulations.

Draco looked back and forth from the threesome to them, moving his lips in a lubrication spell Hermione knew intimately. Soon enough, he circled the tip of his index finger along the rim of his glans. The tip of his tongue licked over his lips as he fixed his gaze on Hermione.

George's hand was on one of her breasts, while the other meandered along the inside of her thigh. She inhaled sharply as he brushed the length of her slit, murmuring, "So wet, Hermione. Still or again?" He chuckled, playing with her clit in passing, only to run his two fingertips back down to her entrance. Her legs fell open.

"I can't tell," Hermione admitted, voice trembling with the urgent need to feel something inside her again. "But I think you should seize the opportunity."

Accepting the invitation, he plunged his fingers in, pressing them as deep into her as the length of them would allow. Moaning, she arched her arse off his lap. Draco's head leaned on the backrest now, turned to them as he worked himself to their spectacle. His lips stood open a little, shiny and dark pink from frequent licking. Hermione tilted her hips further upward until she was sure that he wouldn't only hear how wet she was, but also see how George fingerfucked her.

"Yes. Fuck, oh yes. Just like that!" Luna issued a string of colourful curses and Hermione snapped her head around to see her stiffening and trembling. The witch threw her head so far back that Hermione feared whiplash for her neck. She cried out over Blaise's and Neville's groans. Both fucked into her a few more times, then they tensed almost at the same time and ground their hips deeply into Luna. Hermione could only imagine how it felt to have them both twitching inside, spurting their loads into Luna at the same time.

She was _so_ ready to climax again.

In the meantime, George had lifted her and had shimmied beneath her, positioning her so that the tip of his cock touched her entrance. He looked at her, waiting for permission, his biceps bulging and neck muscles tense under the strain. Hermione reached back with one hand to distribute her weight more evenly on the armrests.

"Come on, George," she panted. "Take me like the naughty wizard you are." She wiggled a little and slid down just as he snapped his hips up, inhaling sharply when he grazed a sensitive patch inside. The position was uncomfortable, but Draco swallowed so deliciously as he watched her. She nibbled on her lower lip in an unspoken response and let her tongue flit out to wet her suddenly dry lips.

George grunted every time he lifted her up, the skin of his palms becoming slicker by the minute. Hermione's thighs began to smart. She wasn't able to keep that position any longer.

"Wait," she entreated, letting his cock slip out as she scrambled up. She moved the short distance over to Draco, propping herself up on one of the armrests. Legs spread shoulder-wide, she wiggled her bum, making sure not only George would see her slick and swollen cunt, but also Luna and her companions if they were so inclined. She cast them a quick glance. All of them were splayed out on the bed now, touching each other lazily and not paying much heed to their surroundings.

Hermione turned back to Draco to kiss him, a tender touch of their lips until George grabbed her arse with both hands. He kneaded her cheeks with spread fingers.

"Hermione," Draco uttered, his voice strained. The slick sound of his fist pumping up and down his cock reached her ear, while a look downward revealed his tight hold on his cock. Every upward movement seemed to deepen the purple swell of it. "Hard or gentle?"

"Hard," she demanded and looked back at George to flash him a smile, "and fast." He grinned back, gripping her waist with firm hands.

She knew what would happen next. Still, half in surprise at the unrestricted force, half in pleasure, she cried out as he fucked into her. George hit her deeper than before and with much more strength. A guttural noise dripped from her parted lips; it felt amazing.

The sheer power of this first, rough thrust shoved her forward into Draco. Thankfully, he had quick reflexes to steady her. Her boyfriend chuckled, stabilising her with one hand on her shoulder. The other hand left his cock and weighed one dangling breast after the other, teasing her skin with spread fingers. They left a trace of the lubrication he had used on himself, adding another layer of sensation as his fingertips slipped over her flesh.

Hermione whined, trying to wordlessly convey to him that she needed more than his teasing. It wouldn't do that he still managed to avoid her nipples; it was more than frustrating. His fingers trailed over her collarbone and neck, up to follow the shape of her lips and jawline. He buried his hand in her hair, fisting it and pulling her head back just enough to make her mouth fall open as she focused only on him and the pumping of George's cock inside of her. It was glorious. If George's thrusts hadn't been so powerful, she'd have loved to bow her head and see if she could top her latest record of making Draco come in her mouth within a few minutes.

Hand moving between her legs, Draco traced first one side of her labia, then the other. The feel of his distinct callouses on the side of his middle finger sent goosebumps along her skin, but his touch was so fleeting that she whimpered. She _knew_ he was doing it on purpose. Her whole being was longing for the electric rush of his knowing fingers.

He kissed her hungrily before he moved his mouth to her ear, voice so low that only she could hear him. "Soaking wet, darling. Are you enjoying yourself?"

She tried to scowl at him for the insolence of not touching her properly, but she knew she probably did not look very intimidating at the moment. "Fuck!" she gasped breathlessly when George hit her especially deeply. She glared at Draco, and voiced, "If you don't start rubbing right this instant…"

His whole face radiated smugness despite the layer of sweat on it. "Happy to be of assistance. But first, look at yourself: tits swinging with every hard thrust from Weasley fucking into you. You look so good like that."

His voice quivered a bit with his last words. Maybe he wasn't as in control of himself as he wanted her to think. That stray thought was interrupted, however, before she could feel victorious. She groaned from the bottom of her chest as he finally skimmed her clit once.

"I want your lips on my cock the last thing we do here tonight, alright?" Feeling the soft touch on her clit increase in pressure, she got louder with every snap of George's hips. It sent her into Draco's touch with every slam.

Draco loosened his hold on her shoulder and she reflexively snapped her knees, shifting her stance. She lifted one knee onto Draco's armrest which opened her cunt further up. She had to change her grasp on the armchair, too. One hand was placed on each of the armrests, steadying her position. Now her tits bounced directly over Draco's lap. Tilting her chin down a little, she saw his cock swaying with the heavy rocking against the chair.

Draco leaned forward to press his mouth against her ear once more. "I'm gonna watch you getting fucked and get off to it. How do you like that?"

She keened. Leaning towards him, she hardly recognised any of his signature grey left in his darkened eyes.

He turned his head to George, and requested, a little louder, "Slap her arse."

Hermione shrieked at the resulting impact. Elation scattered through her, the bite of George's palm drowning everything for a few scant moments except for the sudden clenching of her cunt. Her vision blurred and all she could utter was "_more_," a demand George seemed to be happy to comply with for a couple of more smacks.

Draco panted into her neck, his hot breath washing over her sweaty skin. Hermione heard the quick _flap flap flap_ of his hand on his cock. Looking down at his lap again, she saw his whole length was purple from all the arousal he must have been feeling. There was so much precome beaded at his tip, it ran down the sides and dripped onto his knuckles.

If they had been alone, he'd probably have implored her to show mercy on him. As it was, he took his fingers away from her clit and she issued a sound of discontent. Soon, it was overtaken by a deep-throated groan of pleasure-pain as he squeezed her nipples instead.

"Too much?" he asked, easing his harsh grasp.

Another deep thrust met her from behind, as Hermione stuttered out, "Just a little bit."

Her peaks were sore from all the attention they'd got tonight but the light coolness he infused his fingers with calmed her sensitive skin.

"Better?" he whispered.

Before she could confirm, he garnished the spell with a light spark. It travelled directly to her clit and she couldn't tell anymore if she moaned even louder, or choked on the sound. She definitely would have clamped her legs shut and rubbed them together to gain friction if she hadn't already been so spread open.

The air was heavy with sex. Sweat and perfume, lubricant and come wafted through the room. To her nose, Draco's musk was predominant. She didn't have a mind for watching the others anymore. All that mattered was hers and Draco's pleasure. Even George was only relevant because he was drilling into her, his hands in a fierce grasp on her wide hips.

He breathed heavily behind her, his pumps deep and measured. The head of his cock grazed her g-spot whenever he pushed into her. She moaned as her leg muscles contracted uncontrollably, her back arching.

She'd go insane if she didn't get to come soon.

"Draco," she whined.

"Yes, darling?" he gasped, stroking his cock even quicker. His fingertips moved from her tits to her neck, pushing her hair away.

"Don't play coy!"

He grinned cheekily. "You know you can tell me. I'll do my best to fulfil your wishes." Bending forward, he whispered, "Like this orgy. I suggest we pensieve our memories for further use." From the corner of her eyes, Hermione saw sweat running down his temples. He looked close himself, and it was a wonder that he still could form coherent sentences. But then, he had always been just a little bit better at that than her. "I want to watch it through your eyes later. While I'm fucking you hard." Palm flat on her skin, he moved his hand over one breast and her stomach until he reached the apex of her thighs. He stilled his hand. "So?"

Hermione wanted to whine and plead and growl at him, all at the same time. The resulting noise was only a hitch in her throat. "Rub my clit. Now!"

Breathlessly, he snickered. "Teasing you is a delight, as always."

Hermione could hear George laughing behind her, so she squeezed her inner muscles in some sort of retaliation. It made him moan and fuck into her harder.

Draco finally, _finally_ circled her clit. She gulped in air at the surge of sensation, feeling more tension building in her middle. He increased the pressure, rubbing the side of it back and forth, little movements only, but every stroke pushed her nearer to completion. Her legs were already shaking.

George took a few last, deliberate thrusts before he ground his pelvis into her and shuddered with a loud grunt. Imagining his cock releasing stream after stream of come, Hermione felt her inner walls spasm intermittently and she climaxed with a combination of a loud moan and a shout. Draco's movements below her became as blurry as his hissed words were unintelligible. A moment later, she felt warmth splashing onto her breasts and neck. Her back arched even more as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm.

She fell forward, knees suddenly giving in under her weight. Draco's come, splattered across her front as it was now, smeared onto his thighs and the armrest. She didn't care in the slightest. George yelped at her unexpected fall, both hands darting out to catch her, but she was already safe in Draco's arms.

"Oh, Hermione!" George cried out. "Are you okay?"

"Hmmm yes," she replied as she closed her eyes in exhausted bliss, waving an arm dismissively and hoping to placate his worried demeanour.

"Alright," he said slowly, and moved next to her. He was quiet for a moment in what she assumed was looking around the room. Or maybe he was watching her and Draco, she couldn't tell. "I'm a little knackered and Luna has been resting for a while. I think we're ready to head home."

Hermione lifted her head laboriously to face him. She opened one eye halfway. "That's perfectly fine. Thanks for coming. I hope you enjoyed it."

He grinned. "I did very much. Pretty sure Luna did, too. Thanks for having us." He bowed down and pecked her forehead. Straightening, he addressed Draco, "I'll see you in two weeks, mate. Don't forget the company numbers."

"Yeah, yeah," Draco only answered. "See you then. Make sure you drink enough water before you go to bed."

"Will do."

Hermione watched George approach Luna and speak to her, then she wiggled around to look up at Draco's sated face. With a smile that was half content, half self-satisfied, he began stroking her sweaty back up and down. Hanging over the armrest with dangling arms and legs wasn't exactly comfortable, but Draco's attentions more than made up for it.

She revelled in his strokes, just short of purring. A couple of minutes later, the drying semen all over her skin began to itch and with a sigh, she scrambled up. Draco's eyes were still at half-mast as he grabbed for his wand on the small table beside him and cast a cleaning charm on her chest.

"Want me to clean the rest of you, as well?"

She tilted her head as she looked down at him, imagining the various loads that must still be inside of her. It sent fresh arousal coursing between her thighs. Kissing him, she answered, "Not yet."

One side of his mouth ticked upward as he cleaned himself and the chair. "Naughty witch."

"And you love it."

"That I do." He pinched one arse cheek and one nipple along with his words, making her moan again. "Come," he said and patted his bare thighs. His cock was hardening once more already.

* * *

****I have no clue how I wrote so much smut... In any case, I hope you enjoyed the read! ****

****I'd love to hear what you think :). ******Praise and constructive criticism are very welcome :). If you find a mistake, please don't hesitate to contact me on tumblr: o0sarena0o and I'll try to fix it as soon as I can.**


End file.
